La Guerre des Maisons
by Fleury Botts
Summary: Dumbledore et Harry morts, Poudlard est sous le contrôle de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, qui en profitent pour instaurer un grand tournois entre les Maisons.
1. Prologue

**Hello!  
Ceci est la première fic que l'on poste, un Dramione évidemment! Xinmara avait commencé à la publier sous un autre compte, mais finalement elle la reposte ici, donc ce n'est pas un vol d'idée ou du plagiat. Evidemment, tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**

 **Quelques petites précisions avant de passer au chapitre:**

 **L'histoire se déroule en sixième année, Dumbledore et Harry sont morts.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse,**

 **Xin**

* * *

Hermione attendait sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, seule, debout derrière son chariot, rempli de livres. Ses vêtements moldus étaient entièrement noirs, ses cheveux bouclés rassemblés en un chignon à la va vite, sa peau pâle et ses joues rougies.

Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle se remémorait les larmes aux yeux tout les souvenirs quelle avait d'Harry, toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle songeait qu'il aurait dû partager la rentrée en sixième année avec elle, et tout les autres. Mais voilà: Harry Potter, le Survivant, était tombé il y a un mois, le jour de son seizième anniversaire.

Tandis que des larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues, la brune sentie deux bras l'encercler et une tête se poser entre ses omoplates. Elle se retourna, sans repousser l'inconnu, et tomba sur une longue chevelure rousse. Elle serra alors Ginny dans ses bras. Les deux filles restèrent ainsi durant ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité, sans un mot, se réconfortant l'une l'autre.

Ron arriva alors à son tour, portant deux chariots à bagages avec lui: le sien ainsi que celui de sa soeur. Il s'arrêta devant les jeunes femmes, silencieux, sans les déranger dans leur étreinte.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit toutefois par leur adresser la parole:

" -Salut Hermione! Prête pour cette 6e année?"

\- Oui, ça devrai être moins dur que l'année d'avant, puisqu'on a pas d'examens cette année. Mais il ne faut pas qu'on se relâche, les ASPIC ne sont que dans un an! répondit la brune en relâchant Ginny

\- Bon au moins je suis sur que c'est vraiment toi!

\- Tu n'as pas changée Hermione! Explosa de rire Ginny

\- Toi tu ne devrais pas rigoler, parce que je te rapelle que tu à les BUSE cette année! affirma tout en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Ginny.

\- Arrète, on dirai Maman! Maugréa Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel

-Bon c'est pas tout ça les filles, mais si on veut avoir de la place on devrait y aller maintenant. Intervint Ron

-Tu as raison. Acquiesça la brune

\- Bon je prend ta valise." Ron lança un Wingardium Leviosa sur la valise d'Hermione et parti en courant avec, prévoyant ce qui allait suivre.

"-Mais... Ron?! Ta valise? Le questionna sa soeur, voyant qu'il fuyait

-T'as qu'à la prendre! Lui répondit il en fuyant

Ronald Bilius Weasley! Si je t'attrape t'es mort!"

La rousse partit à la poursuite de son frère, en faisant toutefois léviter leurs valises derrière elle. S'en suivit une course poursuite absolument épique. Ron monta dans le train en premier, courant et bousculant les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui pour échapper à la furie de sa soeur qui le poursuivait. Hermione les suivait quand à elle de loin, en marchant calmement. Juste avant de monter dans le train, elle se retourna pour contempler le quai, et se donner la force de ne pas pleurer.

Debout sur le quai, un sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la fixait. Drago Malefoy était déjà en uniforme, et semblait la fixer depuis déjà deux bonnes minutes. Ne sachant pas où poser son regard, la brune le fixa aussi, une lueur de défi dans le regard. La bataille de regard dura bien une minute, se finissant sur un sourire sadique typiquement Malefoyen, avant que ce dernier ne tourne les talons. Etrange... Le blond ne se contentait généralement pas d'un échange silencieux avec elle. Tout en se posant milles et unes questions, Hermione pénétra dans le train.

Dans le couloir entre les compartiments, de nombreux élèves reconnurent Hermione. Pas un ne vint lui parler. Tous se contentaient de lui lancer des regards ou des sourires plein de pitiés. Lorsque même Parvati ne vint pas lui dire bonjour, Hermione compris que ce serait compliqué de tourner la page et de se changer les idées durant l'année.

Elle finit par trouver le compartiments dans lequel ses amis l'attendaient.

Ginny avait enfin réussit à mettre la main sur son frère, et était actuellement occupée à essayer de l'étrangler sur une banquette. Neville et Luna étaient également présent: le premier tentait de dégager Ron de l'emprise de sa soeur tandis que Luna lisait calmement le Chicaneur, comme s'il n'y avait aucune agitation autour d'elle. Cette dernière releva la tête à l'approche d'Hermione, et la salua joyeusement:

"-Tient, bonjour Hermione!

-Salut Luna."

Totalement paniqué, Neville n'avait pas remarqué la venue d'Hermione. La phrase de Luna lui avait enfin fait réalisé la venue de la brune. D'un air affolé, il lui demanda:

"Hermione! Tu peux venir m'aider? Ron n'arrive presque plus à respirer!"

En soupirant, la brune demanda à Ginny de relâcher son frère, car il était en train de devenir tout rouge. La rousse rouspéta, puis finit par obtempérer:

"-La prochaine fois, tu t'occupera de ta valise toi même, ok?

-T'inquiète j'ai compris. Haleta Ron en se massant le coup.

\- Merci Hermione! Remercia Neville

-De rien Neville"

Hermione sourit, puis pris un des livres qu'elle avait amené et commença à le lire, assise tranquillement à coté de Luna. Enfin calmes, les deux Weasley s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre, à coté de la fenêtre, et regardaient le paysage qui défilait au fur et à mesure que le train avançait. Neville, quant à lui, s'occupait de Trevor. Rapidement, l'ambiance devient lourde, remplie de sous entendus. Tous étaient tristes de la mort d'Harry, mais personne ne semblaient vouloir en parler. On aurait dit qu'ils cherchaient tous à nier, que s'ils en parlaient, ils seraient forcés d'affronter la réalité.

Hermione fut la première à craquer. Entre les regards plein de pitié de tout à l'heure et l'ambiance qu'il régnait actuellement, ses nerfs lachaient prises. Elle en avait marre des non dits.

"Bon, je sens qu'il y a une grosse tension dans l'air. Je sais à quoi elle est due. Harry est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Mais nous, nous sommes vivants, et on doit continuer à aller de l'avant. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on déprime. C'était un battant, et on doit continuer à se battre pour lui faire hommage. Et se battre, ça commence par arrêter de pleurer et vivre normalement. On doit être fort et se soutenir, donc si l'un de nous va mal, il doit le dire aux autres, d'accord?"

Pendant son discourt, tous la regardait. Ron pleurait, Ginny avait la larme a l'oeil, Luna a perdu son air réveur et Neville essayait de s'empêcher de pleurer.

La blonde fut la première a réagir. Elle se leva pour faire un câlin à Hermione, rapidement rejoint par les autres.

De l'autre coté de la vitre, Drago les observait, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Seule Hermione le remarqua surprise. Mais avant qu'elle ai put dire un mot, il détourna le regard avant de disparaitre sans un mot. Hermione continua de fixer la vitre, le regard et l'esprit totalement perdus, sans lacher les autres, qui, concentrés sur le calin, n'avaient rien remarqués.

La scène ne fut coupée que par un gargouillement provenant du ventre de Ron, qui s'excusa en rougissant. Le compartiment parti dans un fou rire comme ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis le début de la guerre. Le ventre de Ron ne cessa pas de gargouiller, encore et encore, et les amis en rirent jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jusqu'à une remarque de Neville:  
"-Tiens d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas encore passée la dame avec le chariot?  
-Non. Quelqu'un a de quoi calmer l'estomac de mon frère?  
-J'ai des biscuit si tu veux. Lui répondit Luna"

\- Je veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans; chuchota Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione"

Cette dernière aquiesça en souriant, mais Ron hocha les épaules en prenant le biscuit que lui tendais la blonde. L'ambiance détendue après le fou rire, Neville sortit son jeu de cartes:

-"Ca vous dit une partie de bataille explosive?  
-Pourquoi pas! Répondit Hermione  
-Préparez vous à perdre! Cria Ginny, toujours compétitrice  
-Ch'est che qu'on va voir!" Acquiesça Ron, la bouche pleine.

Pendant qu'ils jouaient dans la bonne humeur, le train s'éloignait, les menant à l'endroit qui serait, malgré les changements, toujours chez eux. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient...

* * *

 **Fin du prologue, le premier chapitre arrive dans peu de temps.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà le premier chapitre! On arrive dans le vif du sujet!**

 **Merci de nous lire, et laissez une review, ça fait plaisir ^^**

* * *

Le train arriva enfin à Poudlard. Comme chaque année, la nuit était déjà tombée, et, pendant que les premières années rejoignaient craintivement les barques, les autres années rejoignaient les charettes.

Un groupe de Serpentard mené par Millicent Bulstrode qui passait devant Hermione et les autres en profita pour les insulter.

"- Alors bande de Traitres! Potter est mort?

-Ça vous fait les pieds hein?

-De toutes façons ils vont pas tarder à le rejoindre"

Hermione serrait les points en continuant d'avancer, tandis que Ron et Luna retenaient Ginny et Neville, les deux Gryffondor au sang chaud. Les Serpentards finirent toutefois par se lasser et s'éloigner. Ils croisèrent Malefoy, accompagné de Zabini et Parkinson. Milicent et les autres vert et argent leur adressèrent un digne de tête respectueux, qu'ils ne relevèrent même pas.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction du blond, cherchant une raison à son étrange comportement, ou bien un regard? Mais le blond ne tourna pas la tête, et l'ignora complètement.

" Hermione, tu viens? ". Ron l'appelait depuis une carriole, à grand renfort de gestes de bars destinés à lui faire quitter sa rêverie. Elle détourna alors le regard et attrapa la main que lui tendait Ron pour monter dans la carriole.

Luna raconta à Neville ses découvertes sur une nouvelle créature dont Hermione doutait fortement de l'existence, mais peu lui importait. Le comportement de Malefoy était vraiment étrange. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se confier aux autres. Déjà, peut être que tout ceci n'était du qu'à son imagination? Et puis, qu'est ce que les autres pouvaient lui dire? Rien de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit par remarquer quelque chose:

"- Maintenant que j'y pense, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'Hagrid ne soit pas venu nous dire bonjour?

-Tu sais Hermione, il doit s'occuper des premières années, il n'a peut être pas eu le temps. Supposa Neville.

-Hermione a raison. Il avait le temps les autres années, alors avec ce qu'il s'est passé cet été...

-Je suis d'accord avec mon frère!

-Moi aussi."

Ils débattirent le reste du trajet, avant d'en venir à la conclusion suivante: Hagrid serait présent dans la Grande Salle, et sinon, ils poseraient la question à McGonagall, ou à un autre professeur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au chateau, et durent dire au revoir à Luna, qui rejoignit la table des Serdaigles tandis qu'eux même s'installaient à la table des Gryffondor. Après un dernier signe de main, ils s'installèrent calmement. Aucun professeur n'était encore présent, mais ils arriveraient surement après que les premières années aient été répartis.

A peine arrivés, Ron se jeta sur le poulet, tandis qu'Hermione boudait un peu la nourriture, l'appétit coupé. Son intuition lui criait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Ce qui fut confirmé par l'arrivée de Rusard avec les premières années. Il avançait, tout fier, Miss Teigne à ses pieds, le Choixpeau entre les mains. Il s'installa sur l'estrade,

" Silence! Silence! La Cérémonie de la Répartition va commencer! C'est moi qui m'en chargerais, à cause d'une absence des professeurs. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront présents d'ici la fin de la cérémonie. Commençons! "

Le Choixpeau commença alors sa chanson, puis Rusard appela les premiers noms sur la liste. Comme chaque année, les tables acclamaient les nouveaux venus, et au moment du dernier réparti, toute la Grande Salle hurlait de joie.

Jusqu'à ce que la grande porte s'ouvre en laissant rentrer une immense fumée noire, qui envahit la Grande Salle. Et quand elle se dissipa, la grande porte était fermée, et Voldemort ainsi que ses Mangemorts se tenaient debout derrière le pupitre de Directeur.

Pas un élève ne parlait. Si des cris avaient retentis lors de l'invasion de fumée, ils s'étaient tus devant l'imposante silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier s'avança, et de sa main osseuse, caressa lentement le pupitre de Directeur. Il se redressa alors, portant son regard sur la salle:

"Mes chers enfants. Comme vous le savez, et j'en suis sur, vous vous réjouissez, Harry Potter est mort de ma main. Il a suivi ce vieux fou de Dumbledore dans la mort. En apprenant cela, vos anciens professeurs ont déserté. Ils vous ont abandonné. Sauf... Severus!"

Voldemort se retourna alors, laissant passer l'ancien maitre des potions. Des murmures commençaient à se répandre dans la salle. Ginny agrippait le bras de Neville pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Et de se faire tuer au passage. Après avoir laissé un petit temps, Voldemort poursuivit son discours:

" Le pauvre Severus a bien tenté de les retenir mais, sans succès. Il a donc repris la lourde tâche qu'est le poste de Directeur de Poudlard, auprès d'une nouvelle équipe de professeur que je vais lui laisser le soin de présenter. Mes chers enfants, applaudissez votre nouveau Directeur!"

Seuls quelque Serpentard applaudissaient, suivis quelques instants après par tous les autres, mais par crainte. Rusard, un large sourire sur le visage, passait entre les rangs pour savoir qui jouait les fortes têtes en refusant d'acclamer le nouveau directeur.

Rogue s'avança en marchant lentement, de son calme habituel. Il se racla la gorge, puis commença a parler en désignant l'homme à sa droite:

" Le professeur Yaxley s'occupera des cours de Botanique et de la Maison Poufsouffle, le professeur Mulciber de l'Astronomie. Les cours d'Arithmencie et de Divination vous serons donnés par Mr Wilkes et Mr Dolohov, tandis que les cours de vol seront assurés par Rodolphus Lestrange. Le frère de celui-ci, Rabstan Lestrange serra votre professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Il s'occupera également de la Maison Serdaigle. Amycus Carrow s'occupera de vous faire rattraper vos lacunes en études des Moldus, et sa soeur Alecto Carrow vous ferra cours de Sortilèges. Les cours de Runes et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques seront assurés par messieurs McNair et Avery. La Maison Griffondor aura à sa tête Peter Petigrow, le professeur de Métamorphose. La Défense contre les forces du mal est remplacée par l'Art de la Magie Noire dont Bellatrix Lestrange assurera les cours en plus de sa charge de tête de la Maison Serpentard. J'assurerai moi même les cours de potions. Des questions?"

A part quelques Serpentard qui applaudissaient à chaque nom prononcé, tous les autres restaient silencieux, encore sous le choc ou trop effrayés pour parler. Hermione se retourna vers la source de bruit: les Serpentard. Elle constata que Malefoy souriait à sa tante qui lui faisait des regards entendus. Le salaud. Il était au courant depuis le début de la tournure que prendrait les évènements.

Semblant satisfait de l'ambiance qui régnait, Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom repris la parole:

"-Tu as bien parlé Severus. Je vois d'ici que tous sont réjouit par les nouvelles que tu leurs a amenés. Mais les bonnes nouvelles ne s'arrêtent pas là...

-Ben tiens ça manquais! Chuchota Neville à l'oreille de Ginny

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Dumbledore voulait un rapprochement entre les Maisons. C'est évidemment une très mauvaise idée. La Coupe des Maisons a maintes et maintes fois prouvé que la rivalité était nécessaire et donc que le rapprochement entre Maisons ne dois pas être encouragé. C'est pourquoi un grand tournois va être organisé. Un élève de cinquième, sixième ou septième année de chaque Maison va être choisi, au hasard bien sûr..."

Hermione n'était pas dupe. Il était évident que les tirages ne seraient pas fait au hasard. D'ailleurs, Rodolphus Lestrange souriait.

"...Participera aux différentes épreuves organisées tout au long de l'année. La Maison qui remportera l'épreuve finale aura une énorme récompense, et à l'inverse la Maison qui aura perdu recevra une punition. A chaque épreuve, la Maison qui perdra aura un désavantage pour l'épreuve suivante, et celle qui gagnera un avantage. Les épreuves ne seront pas facile, loin de là, mais de vrais sorciers les réussiront sans problèmes. Ceux d'entre vous qui aurons la chance d'être élu pour représenter leur Maison auront un emploi du temps adapté: plus de temps libre et des entrainements facultatifs assurés par leurs professeur, ainsi que divers autres avantages.  
Mais je parle, je parle, et l'on oublie le vif du sujet! Rusard a eu la gentillesse d'inscrire le nom de chaque élève de cinquième année ou plus, et nous allons procéder au tirage au sort. J'appelle le professeur Yaxley pour la Maison Poufsouffle."

Tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle au fur et à mesure que le grand homme aux traits durs s'avançait. Il agita sa baguette au dessus du pot en verre qui contenait les noms des élèves de Poufsouffle. Un petit papier sorti alors de la boite et se déplia.

" Justin Finch Fletchey, 6e année!" appela Yaxley.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés blond se leva sous le regard de ses amis, et vint se placer craintivement devant son nouveau directeur de Maison, qui le félicita le plus chaleureusement qu'un Mangemort puisse le faire. C'est à dire pas beaucoup.

Voldemort appela ensuite Rabastan Lestrange:

"Cho Chang, 7e année!". La belle chinoise se leva à son tour pour prendre sa place à coté de Justin. Bellatrix Lestrange fut ensuite appelée, et tira avec surprise le nom de son neveu. Drago Malefoy semblait surpris, mais afficha vite un immense sourire avant de se lever sous les acclamations des Serpentard. Il salua rapidement la foule avant de prendre sa place à coté de Cho.

Restait encore à choisir le représentant des Gryffondor. Pettigrow s'avança et agita sa baguette au dessus du pot en verre aux couleurs rouge et or. Le parchemin en sorti.

"Ginevra Weasley, 5e année!"

Tous se retournèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Ginny était livide, comme pétrifiée. Ron était dans le même état et Hermione avait attrapé la main de la rousse en poussant un petit cri.

" Ginevra Weasley!"

Toujours sous le choc, elle se leva, sans toutefois marcher. Sauf Voldemort.

" Tiens donc, Ginevra Weasley. L'ancienne amante d'Harry Potter. Elle ne semble pas plus douée que lui. Est elle sourde ou bien simplement attardé? En tout cas, elle ne risque pas de survivre très longtemps dans ce tournois. Quel dommage, n'est ce pas?" Tous les Mangemorts présents explosèrent de rire. Ron avait les oreilles qui chauffaient. Il avait bien entendu la menace. Il se retourna vers Hermione et lui chuchota:

" On peut pas laisser Ginny participer! Je vais participer à sa place!"

Hermione frémit. Ron allait se faire tuer! Elle mit moins d'un dixième de seconde pour prendre sa décision. Elle avait déjà perdu Harry, elle ne perdrait pas son second meilleur ami. Ron avait déjà levé la main quand il reçu le sortilège de Stupéfix qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Il s'écroula à terre, ne pouvant plus donner sa participation. Toute la salle la regardais à présent. Elle se leva, et prononça de la voix la plus imposante qu'elle pouvais.

"Je me porte volontaire à la place de Ginevra Weasley!"

Dans un premier temps, toute la salle fut silencieuse. Puis le rire de Voldemort, suivi de celui de Bellatrix, envahirent la salle.

"- Et tu es?

-Hermione Granger, 6e année.

-Oh. La fameuse amie de Potter, n'est ce pas?

-C'est exact.

-Pour quelle raison te portes tu volontaire?"

Hermione hésita. Elle se doutait qu'on finirait par lui poser la question, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas dire qu'elle se présentais pour sauver Ginny, car il ne la laisserait pas participer. Elle observa le sourire hautain de Yaxley, et trouva sa réponse. Il fallait se mettre à la place de ses adversaires pour avoir une chance de les vaincre.

"- J'en avais marre de vivre dans l'ombre d'Harry. Je veux aussi aussi connaitre la gloire.

-Et pour ça tu es prêtes à Stupéfixer ton ami.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai fait non?"

Voldemort la regardait, l'air dubitatif. Il ne croyait évidemment pas à son excuse. A coté d'elle, Ron sortait de sa torpeur, totalement furieux. Et sa fureur s'amplifia quand il entendit la réponse de Voldemort:

"Entendu. La représentante de Gryffondor ne serra pas Ginevra Weasley mais Hermione Granger!"

Hermione se leva le plus dignement qu'elle le pouvait, tête haute, et alla se placer à coté de Justin Finch Fletchey, devant Pettigrow. Une fois qu'elle fut en place, Voldemort se tourna vers Drago et ajouta, d'un ton rieur:

"-Hé bien Drago! Deux Sangs-de-Bourbes et une Sang-Mélée comme adversaires! La partie est presque gagnée d'avance, n'est ce pas?

-Oui Seigneur.

-Bien. Je suis fier de toi.

-Merci Seigneur.

-Maintenant, suivez moi tous, que je montre à nos heureux élus leurs nouveaux quartiers."

Voldemort en tête, suivis des élus et des professeurs, puis du reste des élèves, descendirent en ligne jusqu'au bord du Lac. Une fois arrivé, Voldemort se plaça devant le Lac et prononça des mots en Fourchelang en direction du Lac. La terre se mit alors à trembler de plus belle, et une gigantesque tour s'éleva des profondeurs du Lac. Quatre barques aux couleurs de chaque Maison sortirent également. Voldemort indiqua alors aux représentants d'emprunter les barques pour se rentre à leurs nouveaux appartements.

Chacun pris alors sa place, assez craintivement. Sous les holas d'encouragement de la foule, les barques s'éloignèrent de la plage pour avancer doucement vers la tour nouvellement sortie de l'eau.

Une fois arrivés, ils trouvèrent au rez de chaussé une entrée, puis une salle à manger, puis un premier étage constitué d'une immense bibliothèque et de bureaux d'études, puis au deuxième étage une salle commune avec quatre chambres de chaque coté gardés par des statues de lion, de serpent, d'aigle et de blaireau. Enfin, un escalier menait sur le toit, sur lequel une sorte de véranda était installé, qui permettait donc de s'entrainer.

Après avoir visité, tous se précipitèrent sur le toit, et ils purent voir que tous les élèves étaient repartis dans le chateau. Les quatre champions se précipitèrent chacun dans leur chambre, sans un mot.

La chambre d'Hermione était très confortable, toute de rouge et or. En fait, toute la tour était extrêmement luxueuse. Hermione mit du temps à s'endormir, en pensant à la situation dans laquelle elle venait de se mettre.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre! Le deuxième devrait mettre un peu plus de temps à arriver!**

 **Sinon, laissez une review pour nous poser des questions, on répondra aux plus intéressantes pour remplir notre profil et nous présenter un peu mieux!**


End file.
